The biggest sacrifice
by Magicgirl29
Summary: we all know what happened the day DG and her friends saw Glitch's memory but what was Glitch really thinking?


I looked over at DG I was under a lot of pressure, she wanted me to remember what I created the Sun Seader for and what it did, I couldn't remember I was trying to remember why but it was almost impossible. "I can't remember" I said quietly looking at her I repeated myself to show her I'd truly forgotten. Suddenly she shot up out of her seat,

"I'm sorry we don't have time for this we need to know, Raw"

She sounded like she was panicking, although I was panicking to, I turned to face Raw who looked at me then back to DG. When he nodded I was more nervous than ever. Ralph, Loraine and their children all stood up and moved the table and chairs away. I just stood there I didn't know what to do at all.

I turned to see the young boy pulling a soft chair from the other room,

"Please sit" said the Ralph told me as he batted me on the back and escorted me over to the chair, I sat down but was still afraid, I saw Raw at the other side of the room he was moving his arms around slowly I was a little confused I didn't even know what he was doing, but I was still scared almost so as I was before.

I was afraid that Raw would find something more personal when he looked through my mind, for one thing I felt like I had a little bit of a crush on DG I wasn't sure, sounds pathetic doesn't it? I mean worried about having a crush on someone, what am I like 14 annuals or something, I hope not. Anyway back to the story He walked slowly over to me,

"Erm... I'm not so sure about all this" I said trying to persuade Raw not to go through with it, but then I saw DG approach me, she was always the kind of person who would change your mind then let you regret it later.

"Glitch... If Azkadellia is building a machine that you designed, you might be the key to stopping her." She quietly whispered into my ear. I must not have been thinking because straight after she spoke words just shot out of my mouth.

"I'm talking about fluffy, diving inside my cranium" I must have offended Raw in some way because he interrupted me by roughly pulling my head straight, "Invasion of my privacy en all" I said worriedly, I saw DG stand up and stand next to the picture on the mantel piece.

I can't even remember if Raw asked me if I was ready before he read my mind but I'm really sure that he didn't, anyway I took a huge breath in then I felt a warm furry hand touch my head. Suddenly I felt all cold then I felt something rush in my mind, I guessed that it was one of my memories as Ambrose. Then I went warm again and felt strangely relaxed. I could see nothing only darkness.

Suddenly I heard a voice, it sounded like mine maybe it was then I heard a very elegant lady like voice taking back, strange I could not really make out what they were saying, then I heard a third voice it sounded like Azkadellia, again I could not understand what she was saying, then I heard a man with a horrid cold voice saying numbers from 100 backwards, this was the only thing I could understand I then heard myself pleading this memory was horrible I certainly wanted to forget it, I felt myself sweating I seriously did not feel comfortable, I was struggling now I was trying to fight Raw out of whatever memory they were seeing. Raw seemed to be putting up a strong fight to see the rest of my memory but I broke through and forced Raw to let go. I kept blinking over and over again for about 3-5 seconds my vision was blurred. I saw myself surrounded by lots of people. So to be polite I quickly introduced myself for some reason I kept giggling like a fool,

"The names Glitch have we..." Then I remembered I looked over to DG, who in my opinion looked distraught,

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"Yes Glitch I'm fine" she responded with a very weak smile. I tried to smile but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. I looked at Cain then up at Raw who looked down at me with sympathy, I was confused even Cain was staring at me but there was nothing but a look of shock on his face, now I started to panic.

"What" I asked worriedly I looked around still to find people staring at me I was breathing really heavily, I must have created something horrible I thought to myself, "Is my machine so bad?" I asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"No" said Cain moving an inch closer to me, my eyes now became fixed on him. "But whatever it is you sure sacrificed a lot to stop Azkadellia" he said slowly. I kept looking down thinking about what my memory was, when out of the corner of my eye I saw DG walk over to me with a small tear in her eye.

"That's why she had to go straight to the source" she said in what sounded like a crying voice, then it hit me like a lightning bolt I remembered the day I lost my brain, I sure wished I had forgotten that, DG put her arm around my neck and lent down to give me a warm hug, I grabbed her arms with my left hand, closing my eyes then reopening them I finally allowed words to pass my lips,

"Well" I said quietly it almost sounded like I said it through gritted teeth, "I guess it wasn't the biggest sacrifice I ever made through science" I whispered quietly,

"But it sure is up there" DG said looking down at me as she ended the hug between us, my eyes followed I was about to say something until Tuter spoke,

"The time to go is now, full dark and the moons have yet to rise" he seemed to look at Cain then to me then he sharply turn his intention back to Cain, I tried to stand once I got to my feet Raw helped me out of the small cottage, we waited outside in silence for DG and Cain who must have been having a small chat.


End file.
